Photonics can be implemented in computer and networking systems at successive levels of integration. Cabled solutions using industry standard plug-in modules are a common mechanism, though perhaps the least integrated with the surrounding electrical infrastructure. Alternatively, silicon photonics integrates photonics and electronics to a much higher degree. Between these two endpoint implementations exists a variety of solutions for providing conversion from electronics to photonics in conjunction with electrical functionality. Therefore, there is interest in approaches for integrating these solutions into package applications.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.